


A Date in the Maze

by Vesuvian_American



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: Lucio takes the time to invite you out to a picnic in the maze.





	A Date in the Maze

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr

You awoke to a soft knock on the door of your guest bedroom in the palace. You figured it must be Nadia because of how soft the knocking was. You slowly pulled yourself from bed to answer the door. “I’m coming, one second.” You yawned as you padded across the room. No answer. Then who is it? You open the door just a crack large enough for you to peak through and see who woke you. Lucio? 

“Oh, good morning Lucio. I wasn’t expecting you.” You speak softly as you wipe the sleep from your eyes. Still Lucio hesitates to speak, that’s different. “Ah, yes, my apologies. If you’d join me in the gardens after you dress that would be nice.” His voice isn’t in his usual brash tone, he sounds anxious and timid. “Is everything alright?” You ask, concern in your words. “Everything’s fine, just meet me at the fountain, yes?” He says and he’s turning to walk away towards the veranda. You notice a blush settling on his face and smile, you simply hum in response and close the door to dress. What does the lovely Count have hidden up his sleeve huh? 

When you arrive at the veranda, it’s a wonderful day out, sun shining bright. You head into the maze, tense with anticipation. Lucio’s demeanor was so different today, what was he up to? When you arrive at the center of the maze, there you find Lucio sitting on the lip of the fountain stone cold and fiddling with is clothes awkwardly. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long.” You coo, and walk to the anxious man, you see him jump at the sound of your voice cutting through the silence. “N-never. I was fine waiting, but anyway, I planned this little picnic if you’re into that.” He cracks a weak grin, but you can see through the façade, he’s nervous. Your face flushes a bit, but he doesn’t notice. You simply sit across from him on the grass and smile, seeing you on the ground he quickly joins you. “Thank you, it looks lovely.” There’s an assortment of juicy fruits and wines on display on a soft blanket on the ground. You both spend time together feeding one another the fruit and sampling some of the Valerius’ favorite wines. Afterwards, you both decided to walk around the maze together, trying to stay lost for as long as possible to spend more time together. You both laugh and joke together and the time spent with Lucio feels right, it feels genuine. 

“I had fun today Lucio, this was really sweet of you.” You say, trying to hide a smile. “Well, I never really have time to do nice things like this so I just thought...” He trails off, turn his face away to hide his blush and scratching the nape of his neck with his golden gauntlet. “I hadn’t noticed you didn’t have the armored plating on today.” You point out and he hums taking a look at his prosthetic arm. “Oh that, I don’t feel the need for it around you. I usually feel vulnerable without it, but not around you.” He blushes, but keeps his eyes forward. “It’s nice without it. Now I’m not afraid to hold your hand.”   
Before he realizes what you’ve said you’re holding the cold metal of his hand and swinging it at your sides. His eyes go wide but he holds your hands tight. While you find an exit to the maze, the sun is on its way towards the horizon. While you’re watching the sunset, Lucio plucks a flower from the maze wall and tucks it behind your ear. You whirl around quickly with your eyes wide and deep blush taking over your face. 

“Join me for dinner after a bath, hm?” Lucio hums and leaves you there dazed. “You can’t just leave me after something like that!” You yell after him, trying to catch up to the Count.


End file.
